My Big Sister
by AceReporter22
Summary: Abby a Gibbs? Kelly alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUY TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK...SO ANYWAYS I TOTALLY RE-VAMPED THIS FIC TOOK IT IN A NEW DIRECTION BUT I DIDNT WANT TO GO OVER THE OLD VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAP AND LOOK TO SEE WHAT EXACTLY IF ANYTHING I CHANGED SO I AM JUST POSTING THE WHOLE THING ALL OVER...SO HERE I AM BACK AFTER A YEAR...WOW HAS IT REALLY BEEN TAHT LONG...ANYWHO...WITHOUT ANY FURTHER CHATTER, I PRESENT TO YOU MY BIG SISTER...RE-VAMPED**

**OH AND I ALSO DONT OWN NCIS OT ANY DIALOGUE FROM NCIS, THAT IS ALL THE GENIUS WORK OF DONALD P. BELLISARIO...ALTHOUGH IF ANYONE KNOWS IF HE IS WILLING TO GIVE ME TONY OR MCGEE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! HAHAHA**

* * *

Gibbs had a high school girlfriend named Gloria Lamont. Late in their senior year, she got two bad ear infections that caused her to go deaf in both ears. After graduation, Gibbs goes into the Marine Corps and Gloria moves to New Orleans were her family is. They both agreed that a long distance relationship would never work and decide to break it off. A few months after Gloria moved to New Orleans she found out she was pregnant. She decided not to tell Gibbs because she didn't want to ruin his career. In march, Gloria had a baby girl. Abby Lamont, she had red hair and green eyes. When Abby was three Gloria got married. She and Abby took his name. All throughout Abby's childhood she knew who her real dad was. She always wondered why he never knew about her. She read all about how his wife was killed and his daughter was badly injured. She felt bad and wanted to call him, she had found his number was listed and had memorized it long ago. She never could call, never found the right words to say. After all he didn't know about her. But she did go to his wife's funeral. She stayed in the back and never went up to him. Her hair was still red at the time and she noticed that she looked a lot like his other daughter Kelly. She used to dream about one day meeting her dad face to face. She never expected to meet him the way she did.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE

(July, 2000)

Abby Sciuto walked into the NCIS building in a nice dress suit and high heels. She was very uncomfortable in what she was wearing. She was more the Goth type. Her dyed black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As she stepped out of the elevator she almost tripped over her own heals. She bumped into a young girl, about 17, with striking red hair, like Abby had under all the black dye.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm not used to these shoes." Abby apologized to the girl.

"It's no problem. I wasn't looking." She said back. The girl was about to leave when Abby asked her,

"Uh do you know where I can find the director's office? I was supposed to report to him."

"Yeah I know where it is. Umm, you go up those stairs and it is the last door on the right."

"Thank you so much." Abby said as she hurried off in the direction the young girl pointed in. The girl watched her go. 'She seems very familiar.' She thought as she continued walking into the bullpen where her dad and his team worked.

"Hey kiddo. Did you and Ducky have fun at lunch?" Stan asked her.

"Yeah. He was telling me stories about Dad." She said as she sat down at her Dad's desk.

"Really? Which one was it this week?" Stan asked as he finished typing his report.

"Uh, the one where they were on the run from the law." She said turning on the computer. Stan looked up at her.

"When were they on the run from the law?" Stan asked.

"_We_ weren't running from the law, Ducky was and I was just assisting." a voice said from behind Stan.

"Hey boss, Kelly was just telling me about you and Ducky."

"Yeah I heard." He said heading towards his desk.

"Hey Daddy." Kelly said smiling.

"Hi. You playing agent again?" he asked her.

"Well technically my name _is_ on the desk." She gave him a cute smile.

"Ahh, I guess it does Special Agent Gibbs." He said to her as he headed towards the stairs to the director's office.

Abby entered the office and the director's secretary told her to go in, that he was waiting for her.

"Miss Sciuto?" He asked standing and shaking her hand.

"Yes."

"To be honest I thought that you would be dressed differently." He told her with a laugh.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked confused.

"Well your previous employer had mentioned that you were . . . unique, was the word I believe he used." The director laughed. Abby smiled a bit.

"Oh yeah, that. Well sir, I am what one would call a Goth. But I believe in being professional. So for important meetings and court appearances I wear a dress suit." She told the director.

"I appreciate that Miss Sciuto. I do understand that you dress a certain way and that as long as you come across as professional during court, I don't care what you dress like at work. Now I need to go over something that is in your file." He said as he opened a file on his desk.

"Okay what about?" she asked.

"It's about your father." He said looking up her.

"What about my father?" she asked confused.

"Well it says on your birth certificate that a Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your father." He said.

"Yes he is my biological father. What does this have to do with─?"

"He works here. He and his team are going to be the main team that you are going to be working for." The director told her. She looked a little shocked.

"He, he works here?" she asked.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" he asked.

"No, no. I don't think so." She said.

"Good I am glad to hear that. So now that is out of the way I will show you to your new lab." He said standing up and leading her to the door. He opened the door to find Gibbs on the other side of the door with his hand raised.

"Special Agent Gibbs, how can I help you?" the director asked. But Gibbs wasn't looking at the director he was looking at Abby.

'_She looks like Gloria. Minus the red hair. Who is this girl?'_

"Jethro? Did you need something?" the director asked again.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to see when my new lab tech was getting here?" he said.

"Just in time then. Agent Gibbs this is Miss Abby Sciuto, the new forensic specialist. Miss Sciuto this is Agent Gibbs." Abby reached her hand out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sciuto." Gibbs said shaking her hand.

"Abby please." She said.

"Alright, Abby then. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Well Gibbs you have your answer. You've meet Abby. Now if you please I have got to show her to the lab and get her an ID badge." The director said.

"Director if you don't mind I will take her. I'm sure you are very busy." Gibbs said. Abby was looking slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. The director looked at Abby and then back at Gibbs.

"I don't see the harm in that. After all she will be working with your team." He said.

"Great. Well then Abby, why don't you follow me and we will get started." Gibbs said turning and walking away. Abby smiled at the director before following Gibbs out of the office and towards down the stairs.

"I'll introduce you to my team before I take you down to the lab." He told her. She followed him silently. _'So this is my Dad. And I see that he is leading me towards where that girl who helped me earlier is. I guess she must be Kelly then.' _Abby thought as Gibbs lead her to the bullpen.

Kelly looked up to see Gibbs and the woman who asked her where the director's office was walking up to them.

"Dad who is this?" Kelly asked him.

"This is Abby Sciuto our new forensic specialist. Abby this is Stan Burley. He is a member of my team." Stan stood and shook Abby's hand.

"Nice to meet you Abby." He said.

"You too Stan." She said back. Kelly stood and went over to her.

"You must remember me although we were never formally introduced. I am Kelly Gibbs. Obviously I am Gibbs's daughter."

"Oh, nice to meet you Kelly." Abby told her.

"You can get to know each other later, we have more people to meet and more to do so on to the next stop." Gibbs said leading her towards the back elevator.

After they meet Ducky, the medical examiner, Gibbs took Abby to see the lab and eventually to get her ID. The whole day Abby was in a buzz. She was happy that fate decided to step in and introduce her and her dad. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him yet. She was just going to ride the high she was on and let the chips fall where they may.

Three Years Later (2003)

Abby got along with everyone she loved her job and everyone loved her. Her relationship with Gibbs was a little awkward at first but after a few months, they fell into a comfortable routine. They talked in sign language when he found out that her mother was deaf during a case where a victim was deaf and he had Abby help translate.

Stan got reassigned a year after she joined the team. There was a new member of the team now. His name was Tony DiNozzo. He was with the team ever since Stan left. About six months after Tony joined their team they were joined by Ziva David, a mossad officer who was a liaison for the team. Kelly and Abby got along with her great. They were glad to have another girl on their team.

In 2001 Kelly started college, she wanted to be a forensic tech just like Abby. She always hung out in Abby's lab on her days off so she could learn as much as she could.

Kelly Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the forensic lab with two large caf-pows in her hand. Abby's music was blaring and she was dancing along with it.

"ABBY!" Kelly yelled to get Abby's attention. Abby spun around at the sound of Kelly's voice.

"Kell you scared the crap out of me." Abby said as she walked into the middle part of her lab and turned down the music. Kelly laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." she said handing Abby one of the caf-pows.

"And that makes up for the scaring. Thank you." she said happily taking it from Kelly.

"I knew you would like it." Kelly said sitting down at Abby's computer.

"Yes well, caf-pows are my addiction. So kiddo what are you doing here? Not that I don't love you being here." Abby said sitting next to Kelly.

"Yeah well Dad, Tony and Ziva are doing a bunch of paperwork, which is boring to watch, and Ducky is doing an autopsy and won't let me watch so I thought that I could hang out with you." Kelly said.

"Oh I see how it is. I'm your third choice." Abby said faking hurt.

"Abs you know I didn't mean it like that." Kelly said. Abby hugged her.

"I know kid just giving you hard time. You know how much I love to do that." Abby said. Kelly laughed.

"Yeah I know. So what are you working on?" she asked.

"Nothing actually that is why I was dancing around to my music." Abby told her.

"Ahhh, nobody is doing anything around here." Kelly complained as she took a sip of her caf-pow.

"Yeah I know it is pretty boring around here. Oh, hey I have an idea. Why don't you go tell your Dad that you are going to spend the night at my house? We will stay up late watch movies, you know the whole fun girly thing." Abby said getting excited.

"Really? Cool. So, I'll be back and then we can hit the road." Kelly said getting off the chair running to the elevator. Abby watched her turn around and pick up her caf-pow.

"Don't wanna forget this." She said running back to the elevator.

"No you don't. Oh and Kell, tell your dad I'm taking off early." Abby yelled as Kelly got onto the elevator.

"Right." Kelly yelled as the doors closed. Abby laughed picked up her caf-pow and went into the other room to turn her music back on and wait for Kelly.

Kelly walked into the bullpen and walked over to her dad's desk. He looked up as she slurped on her caf-pow.

"Hey Kell, Abby busy too?" Ziva asked her as she typed up a report on her computer.

"No just came up here to see dad." Kelly smiled her I want something smile.

"Ah, I see." Ziva laughed.

"What did you want Kell?" he asked.

"You know me so well. Abby and I are going to take off and then I am going to spend the night at her place. Is that cool?" she asked as she took another sip of her caf-pow. He smiled at her.

"Yeah that's fine. But I don't want a call at two in the morning telling me that the two of you got arrested for trying to sneak backstage at some concert or something." He said giving her a look.

"That only happened once and we only got arrested cause that one guy grabbed Abby's butt and she took a tazer to him. Jeeze you would think the way you talk about it like it happens all the time." She said making a face and walking back towards the elevator.

"It happened three times, Kell." He called after her.

"We didn't get arrested the first couple of times. So it doesn't count." She called back as she turned the corner and out of sight. He laughed as he watched her walk away.

Later that night Abby and Kelly were in Abby's apartment watching movies. Abby had gone into the kitchen to get more soda. Kelly saw a photo album sticking out from under the coffee table she leaned forward and picked it up, Abby's name was embroidered on it. Kelly traced it with her finger. Abigail P. Lamont.

"Lamont." Kelly said as she traced the name.

"Did you say something?" Abby said as she stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah I found your photo album. And I was kinda wondering why it has a different last name on it." Kelly said. Abby walked back into the living room and saw which album Kelly was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that one. Uh yeah that was the name I was born with." She said as she joined Kelly on the couch again. Kelly took her soda from Abby.

"So what were you adopted or something?" Kelly asked.

"No not really. My mom got remarried and my step dad kinda adopted me so my name got changed." Abby said taking a big drink of her soda.

"So did you ever meet your biological father?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I did. It wasn't until a few years ago but I knew who he was all throughout my childhood. I just never got the courage to call him." She told Kelly.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Well he didn't know about me and he has another family and I didn't want to uproot his life." Abby said.

"I guess I understand that." Kelly said opening up the photo album. She was shocked to see that Abby's hair wasn't naturally black.

"You dye your hair? I didn't know that." Kelly said shocked.

"Yeah, red hair doesn't fit very well with the goth persona." Abby said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah I guess not. You were so cute as little girl Abs." Kelly said flipping through the album.

"Thanks." Abby said. Kelly kept flipping through the album and stopped on a picture of Abby when she was ten maybe eleven. Kelly was shocked to see a resemblance between her baby pictures and Abby's.

"Abby who did you say your biological father was?" Kelly asked. Abby started to look very nervous.

"I didn't." she said turning away from Kelly.

"Abby who is your father?" Kelly asked already guessing the answer.

"Um, well, you see." Abby stuttered.

"Abby please tell me." Kelly said looking at Abby through wide eyes. Abby sighed and looked at Kelly.

"Gibbs." Abby said nervously. Kelly's eyes widened.

"Does Dad know that you're his kid?" Kelly said. Abby shook her head no.

"I didn't know how to tell him. And I didn't know that I was going to be working for him." She explained. Kelly nodded.

"Okay, so this is kinda cool." She said with a small smile. Abby smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for a cooler big sister. I always wanted a sister. I even asked Dad and his wives a couple of times but nothing ever came of that so I kinda gave up. But this is cool." Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Cause I always thought so." Abby said.

"So when are you going to tell Dad?" Kelly asked.

"I have no idea, I kinda want him to figure it out but at the same time I've worked for him for years and he still hasn't figured it out yet. So I have no clue." Abby said honestly.

"Maybe you should just change your last name and then he'll figure it out." Kelly laughed.

"Well I've given him enough clues I even told him about my mom who lost her hearing in high school and how she's deaf. He still didn't get it." Abby sighed.

"Well now that I know maybe I can help you in dropping hints at Dad." Kelly said. Abby smiled.

"Sounds good. You know I am glad that you know." Abby said.

"I'm glad that I know too." Kelly smiled. They smiled at each other and started to look at Abby pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

Abby and Kelly wandered into NCIS very early the next morning. Kelly had on her pajamas and holding an extra large caf-pow. Abby looked just as tired as Kelly and she too was holding a large caf-pow. They made their way down to Abby's lab where they met Palmer, Ducky's assistant.

"Wow do you two look tired. What did you do last night, have a party?" He asked as he handed Abby the evidence.

"Last night was only about 3 hours ago, Jimmy." Abby said as she took the box and signed for the chain of evidence. Palmer laughed and left for autopsy again.

"Kell you don't have to stay, you can head home now." Abby said as she looked at her little sister as Kelly fought to keep her eyes open.

"No I'm way too tired to drive." Kelly said as she sat on Abby's chair.

"Alright well if you get really tired then you can crash on the futon." Abby told her. Kelly nodded and sipped her caf-pow.

A while later Kelly had fallen asleep on the futon when Tony came in he called out to Abby un-aware of Kelly. Abby came out of her office and shhhhed him.

"What?" he whispered. Abby pointed down at the sleeping Kelly behind her desk.

"Oh sorry." He said whispering.

"What's up?" she asked as she led him into the first part of the lab.

"I've got stuff from the commander's apartment." Tony said handing Abby the box. Abby put it on the table, started to pull out the evidence bags and sign them and put them on the table.

"Thanks." Abby said as she started to get to work on the bags.

"So what time did you guys go to sleep?" Tony asked as he looked back at the sleeping Kelly.

"She fell asleep about three hours before Palmer finally got a hold of us. Me about two." Abby told him.

"Poor girl, you guys must have had some night. What were you guys doing?" Tony asked as Abby started to put different samples in different machines.

"Nothing too wild we stayed up talking. She found this old album of mine and we spent talking about my childhood." Abby told him smiling.

"Sounds fun. What were you like as a kid?" he asked her. Abby laughed as she turned towards him.

"A big ball of energy always running and jumping around. I would drive my mom crazy, she used to braid my hair and I hated it back then. I wanted to let it fly behind me when I was on the swings. My friends used to say it looked like fire, in the sun." Abby said smiling.

"Fire? Oh yeah I forgot that you had naturally red hair." He said standing and stretching. "Well I need coffee bad if I am expected to get through the next few hours."

"And you are DiNozzo so hurry and get that coffee." Gibbs said making his sudden approach.

"Hey boss I didn't see ya there. So I'm gonna go get my coffee and then get back to work." Tony said as he scurried out of the lab. Abby looked at Gibbs with a tiny smile on her face.

"Where's Kelly?" he asked her. She went over to the sliding door and pointed to the sleeping girl.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes after we got in." Abby told him.

"Why didn't she go home when you guys got here?" he asked as Abby pushed him away from the door.

"She was way too tired to drive. We didn't go to bed until like three hours before Palmer called us. Just let her sleep, I'll wake her later." She said. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Alright but send her home when she wakes up, she's got class on Monday." He said taking a quick peek at his sleeping daughter before turning back to Abby.

"You get anything off his uniform Abbs?" he asked her.

"No not yet but as soon as I know you'll know. Actually you'll know before I do, you always do." Abby ranted. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and left the lab. She smiled as she watched her dad leave.

A few hours later Abby had woken Kelly and everyone including Agent Fornell and Secret Service Agent Kate Todd was waiting in the bullpen for Abby and Ducky's explain of what killed Commander Trapp.

"Hey kiddo you taking off?" Gibbs asked as a tired looking Kelly entered the bullpen following Abby.

"Yeah. I'm gonna catch a few more z's then I'm gonna hit the books." She said giving Gibbs a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to Abby and gave her a hug and a kiss too.

"Call me and let me know when your gonna come in on Monday alright?" Abby said. Kelly walked over to Ziva and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Bye Ducky, Tony." She said waving to the others as she left the building.

"She looked so wiped." Tony said before they started their explanations.

"Yeah well we had a late night." Abby said.

"I'm sorry, is she your daughter?" Kate asked Gibbs.

"Well yeah, you didn't think she was Abby's did you?" Tony said with an amused smile.

"Well it they look so alike so I kind of assumed sisters." Kate Todd said. The whole room froze.

"Nope." Ziva said as she judged Abby's reaction to Kate's words. Ducky took pity on her and Gibbs and started up with his diagnosis. Abby could feel Gibbs and Ziva's eyes on her throughout the whole presentation. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. After they were finished and Gibbs went with Kate, Abby hurried down to her lab and called Kelly, who she knew would be home by then.

"Abbs?" Kelly answered.

"Yeah sorry I know you just got in and you were probably getting ready to get back to bed but I really need to tell you this. Okay so that Secret Service chick who was there, you remember. Well after you left she asked Dad if you were his daughter like she was surprised or something and I don't know but something made Tony ask well you didn't she was Abby's did you." Abby said in all one breath.

"No really?" Kelly said in shock.

"Yeah and then she said well they look alike and I was kind of guessing sisters." Abby said.

"What? Then what did you do?" Kelly asked.

"Well everyone kind of froze and Ziva was all like no and then Ducky jumped in with his cause of death and everyone kinda forgot the question was ever asked." Abby said out of breath.

"Wow alright well our plan is underway with us not even having a plan yet." Kelly said.

"Yeah. So if Dad asks you about anything and I'm not there deny, deny, deny alright?" Abby said.

"Alright I will he won't know until your there too." Kelly said.

"Okay go to sleep now I'm calm again." Abby said taking a deep breath. Kelly laughed.

"Kay I'll see you Monday sis." She said before they hung up.

"See you Monday sis." Abby said as she hung up the phone.

"Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby jumped and spun around to see Ziva standing right behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Abby asked.

"Long enough. What's going on Abby?" she asked.

"What's going on with what?" Abby said playing dumb.

"Abby you know what I'm talking about." Ziva said. Abby sighed.

"I know but I'm not sure I should tell you." Abby said.

"I can keep a secret Abby." Ziva said. Abby sighed.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone. Not even Tony." Abby said.

"I promise." Ziva said. Abby looked behind Ziva and pulled her into the second part of her lab and locked the sliding door.

"Does this have something to do with you being Gibbs' daughter?" Ziva asked. Abby looked at her shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"Abby, I was trained to be overly observant, you and Kelly look and act too much alike to be a coincidence. Plus one of my jobs at mossad was to form files on all of you."

"So you've known all along?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if you knew." Ziva admitted.

"Oh I knew. I've known my step-dad wasn't my Dad since I was five. I overheard my Mom talking with him about it. And I didn't get it. I thought that that meant that my Dad didn't love me and they explained everything to me. Well as much as you can explain to a five year old."

"When did they tell you about Gibbs?" Ziva asked her.

"When I was six. I had a lot of questions after they told me. So finally one day they sat me down and told me all about him. I asked the usual questions of doesn't he love me? And why doesn't he know about me? As I got older I started to find out more things about him on my own. And then one spring I went to see him. Told my Mom I was going on a road trip and I'd be back before school started." Abby told Ziva.

"When was this?"

"Just after Shannon died. I never actually talked to him like I had planned but, I just didn't want to at her funeral. So I left." Abby told her.

"So he doesn't know?"

"No, but we're working on it." Abby said giving her a smile.

"Exactly what do you mean by working on it?" Ziva asked. Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but me and Kelly have only been planning since last night so the plans are still slow going." She told Ziva.

"Well you should tell him soon. He has the right to know."

"I know I will." Abby nodded.

"Good. I'll let you get back to your work then." Ziva said as she left Abby in the lab while she went back upstairs to continue with the case herself.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

Abby still didn't have the guts to tell Gibbs, much to Kelly and Ziva's protest. The farthest that Abby had the guts to go was to let her hair grow out a bit so it showed her red roots. Once he saw them it was more pondering and silence but he never asked about it.

When McGee joined their team and he and Abby started dating, Gibbs started acting like a protective father threatening if he ever hurt her he would personally kill him. Both Abby and Kelly thought that he had figured it out but when he didn't say anything to her about it, they figured that he was never going to figure it out. In 2004 Kelly got an internship with Abby and was learning more about forensics for her degree.

Abby had just gotten back from a court appearance and was changing in the back room when the evidence came in from their latest crime scene, according to Tony it was a bloodbath.

"Abbs, it's in." Kelly said as she signed for it.

"Be right there." Abby said as she changed out of her suit and into her normal clothes. Abby's phone started to ring and Kelly went over to her desk to get it. When she saw the number she set it back on the desk without answering it.

"Hey Abbs. It's him again." Kelly said.

"It's okay. Just ignore it." Abby called from the back room. Kelly sighed.

"Alright but I still think you should tell Dad about him. He could take care of it in no time."

"I know but I just don't wanna go there." Abby told her.

"Ok. Whatever you say Abbs." Kelly sighed as she got back to work.

"There. That's better. I hate having to change for court." Abby said as she came out into the lab. Kelly laughed.

"I know but I think you look good in your court suit Abbs. It reminds me of the day we met." Kelly laughed as she set up the drug testing kit.

"Yeah, funny thing it's the same suit." Abby said as she took Kelly's place and started to take samples from one of the drug packages in the briefcase.

"I noticed." Kelly smiled.

Kelly looked up and saw McGee in the hall peaking around the corner at Abby. Kelly leaned in and whispered into Abby's ear. "Heads up, McGee alert."

"McGee, no lurking without a permit." Abby said as she dropped in the liquid into the testing tray.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if you had finished the analysis on that powder we found at the scene. Field test showed it was cocaine." McGee said as he looked over at Kelly who was logging the other evidence they found.

"I told you we would email you when we had the results." Abby smiled at him. They had just gotten back together and she figured that he was just making up an excuse.

"Yes." He said nodding. Abby turned back to the drugs and Kelly watched as McGee saw Abby's court suit hanging in the other room.

"Don't you have court today?" he asked. Kelly smiled at him.

"I'm finished. All I had to do was give a deposition." Abby told him.

"Oh, so you don't have to go back or anything?" McGee asked. Kelly laughed as she realized the reason he was down here.

"McGee! You came all the way down here to see me in my court suit."

"No." McGee said getting red.

"You did." Kelly said laughing.

"No. No I didn't." McGee tried to lie.

"Your mouth lies but your red ears are telling the─" Abby said fading as her smile dropped.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Abbs? What is it?" Kelly asked as she stepped closer to McGee and Abby.

"Do you smell that?" she asked as she turned her head.

"No." McGee and Kelly said together.

"Almonds." She said as she and Kelly dropped to the floor pulling McGee down with them.

"Why? What's going on?" McGee asked confused.

"Cyanide gas. It smells like almonds when it's in gaseous form." Kelly said as they started crawling towards the door to the lab. McGee jumped up grabbing both of their hands and dragged them to the door. Abby shut it and Kelly hopped up and hit the biohazard alarm just outside the door. The room sealed itself and the three of them looked at each other in fear as an alarm blared above their heads.

"Come on guys let's hit the showers." Kelly said as she pulled them into the biohazard showers.

"Jeeze, this is déjà vu." McGee said as they followed protocol.

After they showered and burned their clothes, they changed into NCIS jumpsuits and left the shower area where they were met but Ducky and Tony who took them to autopsy to give them checkups and to question them.

"What the hell happened up there guys?" Tony asked as he came into autopsy.

"The coke was bad." Abby told him.

"It was laced with potassium cyanide." Kelly continued.

"It turned gaseous when I added the acidified cobalt thyocyinate from my drug testing kit." Abby said.

"Was this an accident Abby?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you normally don't get cyanide gas from cocaine. Someone usually has to put it in there first." Abby told him.

"Ok well you three go get tested and I'll work on who would do that." Tony said as he left them.

After a bunch of tests, Ducky had them all on a table with oxygen masks on their faces.

"This is so embarrassing." Abby said Ducky took her blood pressure.

"In your defense Abby, what self respecting drug dealer cuts its coke with potassium cyanide?" Kelly said from the other side of McGee.

"Obviously one that doesn't care about repeat customers." McGee quipped. Abby and Kelly both laughed.

"Luckily your exposure to the gas was brief. I don't anticipate any long term ramifications." Ducky said as the autopsy doors opened and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked in.

"It better not because you three don't have permission to be sick." Gibbs said as he came in and gave Kelly a hug. Both Kelly and Abby noticed that Tony and Ziva were looking very uncomfortable and Gibbs was giving Abby a weird look.

"We're fine Gibbs. The only damage done was to my ego. It was a newbie accident." Abby told him as she took off the oxygen mask. Tony and Ziva looked at each other worriedly. "What?"

"We're not so sure it was an accident Abbs." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked as he took off his mask too.

"We think someone might be after you." Ziva told her. Abby glanced at Gibbs who was still starring at her.

"Me? Who would want to kill me? It's not like its Tony." She said.

"Hey." Tony yelled.

"Does the name Michael Mower ring any bells?" Gibbs asked. Both Kelly and Abby winced.

"How do you know about him?" Abby asked.

"We've been digging through your past. It seems you've been keeping stuff from us." Tony said.

"He's made over two hundred phone calls to you in the last four months. One of them right before the accident." Ziva said.

"You went through my phone records?" Abby asked. Gibbs was still staring and she tried not to look at him. If they had been going through her past then they would know who her biological dad was.

"And your credit card statements. Did you really buy this guy a straight jacket for his birthday?" Tony asked as he paced behind the table.

"Ok slow down─"

"Sounds like you two were pretty serious." McGee said.

"Until she filed a restraining order against him."

"I dated him a year ago and things just got a little out of hand." Abby said.

"Did I mention the restraining order?" Tony said still pacing behind her.

"Ok so a lot out of hand." Abby said hanging her head.

"Why didn't we ever hear about this gentleman?" Ducky asked.

"I was embarrassed, I wasn't exactly great taste in boyfriends. And Kelly knew, if that counts." Abby said.

"It doesn't. We saw the web shrine dedicated to you." Tony said.

".com." Ziva said.

"Ok so it's creepy, it's not dangerous. He just can't accept that it's over between us. He's not the violent type." Abby told then still refusing to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"The guy cleans up crime scenes for a living Abby." Tony said.

"I know that's what I liked about him." Abby told them.

"How long have you known Abby?" Gibbs finally asked. Both Kelly and Abby shifted at his question. Tony and Ziva looked uncomfortable and McGee and Ducky looked confused.

"Since I was six." Abby whispered.

"SIX?" Gibbs yelled. Everyone flinched.

"Yeah, I don't know why she didn't tell you, but when I was six I overheard her talking and I figured it out. When I was older I looked you up and called a few times but I always hung up when Shannon or Kelly answered. I just never had the guts to say anything. And buy the time I was old enough to do anything about it, you had just lost Shannon, I couldn't do that. Turn your life upside down again. And then when I started working here, I don't know I just couldn't." Abby told him.

"And you how long have you known?" Gibbs asked Kelly.

"The night before the air force one case." Kelly said. Gibbs just nodded his head.

"That's all you have to say?" Abby asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Yeah, I've known since after about a week of you working here." Gibbs told her.

"Then why didn't you say anything? Kelly and I have been trying to drop hints for the past three years. And when me and McGee started dating you started acting like a protective father and Kelly and I thought you were going to say something but you never did. We didn't know how to exactly drop it in the conversation."

"You should have told me Abbs." Gibbs said.

"I know." Abby said keeping her head down.

"Okay can someone clue me in here? Does this have anything to do with Michael Mower?" McGee asked.

"No McGee, Gibbs is talking about the fact that he is Abby's biological father." Tony said from behind him. McGee looked over at Abby, whose head was still down.

"Okay I know everyone is all very fascinated by this detail but can we get back to Mike please. Do you think he did this Dad? Cause I certainly think he is crazy enough to do something like this." Kelly said, breaking the silence in the room. Gibbs looked over at Kelly.

"You met him?" he asked.

"Well yeah he dated Abbs and I practically live with her, so yeah I met him on several occasions. And let me tell you towards the end he defiantly got very creepy." Kelly said.

"Why didn't you come to me, Abby?"

"Because, Gibbs, I wanted him restrained. I didn't want him beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat. And like I said I was embarrassed."

"Abby you're my daughter. And whether or not I knew you should have come to me. This guy could have hurt you."

"Okay, he's creepy, yes. But not dangerous. I'm telling you he's not your man." Abby said looking at Gibbs. He just gave her a look. "But you're going to pay him a visit anyway. Well while you're there, can you pick up my red studded dog collar?" Gibbs just gave a laugh as he and the team headed towards the elevator.

"You and Kelly stay here with McGee. None of you are to leave till we get back. Understood?" Gibbs said as he stopped at the door. All three responded with either a nod or a 'yes boss'.

When the elevator doors closed McGee just stared at Abby.

"What is it Tim?" Abby asked.

"Sorry, just trying to see it."

"See what?" Kelly asked as she hopped down from the table.

"The resemblance between you and Gibbs." He said. Abby gave a little smile. He pointed to her nose and her mouth. McGee squinted and then his eyes widened. Kelly gave a laugh.

"See it now? Just wait you all think I look like dad, look at me and then look at Abby again, it'll really freak you out." Kelly said. McGee and ducky both took a good look at Kelly and then looked at Abby again.

"Oh good lord. Would you look at that, she does look like Kelly." Ducky said.

"Um, excuse me but I do believe that it is Kelly whop looks like me. I mean come on I was born first." Abby said laughing as she hopped off the table and went to stand next to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, you're just jealous, cause I got all the looks in the family." Kelly said bumping Abby with her hip.

"Ha, you wish squish." Abby said as they both laughed. "Come on McGee, pick your jaw up off the floor and lets go get some food. I'm starving."

McGee let Abby and Kelly pull him off the autopsy table and out of the morgue. When he stopped short just as he was about to get into the elevator both Abby and Kelly ran into him.

"Hey McGee, you're break lights went out, what's up?" Abby asked.

"Oh my god." He said as he slowly walked into the elevator the girls following him in getting concerned with his sudden fear.

"What is it McGee?" Abby asked.

"I'm dating Gibbs' daughter." He said with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Abby and Kelly just looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"I was wondering when he was going to realize that." Kelly said. The elevator doors closed on a very scared looking McGee and a crying Abby and Kelly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AAAANNNNNNDDDDD IM BACK! SO WHO ELSE BUT ME IS SUPER EXCITED! OKAY I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOOOOEVVVEERRRRRR BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN READING MY BIO YOULL ALL KNOW WHY. HOPEFULLY NOW WITH MY SCHEDULE ILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE. BUT NO PROMISES OF WHEN BUT I WILL GET NEW CHAPTERS POSTED OF ALL MY STORIES ASAP. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER...ITS KINDA SHORT BUT I WANTED TO END IT ON A CLIFFHANGER...AND YOU ALL NOTICE RIGHT NOW ITS STICKING VERY CLOSE TO THE PLOT OF BLOODBATH BUT I PROMISE IN A CHAPTER OR TWO THAT WILL CHANGE. NOW ONTO THE BORRING PART OF THE NOTE...I DONT OWN NCIS OR THE PLOT OF THE EPISODE BLOODBATH OR ANYTHING HERE RELATED. NOW ONTO THE GOOD STUFF...**

* * *

When the rest of the team returned they told Abby what Mikel had said. She started pacing and shaking her head.

"The lunar effect is a myth. There is no statistical correlation between the faces of the moon and human behavior. That's why it would never work with us."

"Because the lunar effect is a myth?" Ziva asked confused. Kelly gave a chuckle from the floor next to Ziva's desk.

"No, because I'm a scientist and he plays with voodoo dolls." Abby said as she walked between the desks.

"But you play with voodoo dolls, Abby." McGee pointed out. Abby stopped pacing and gave McGee a look.

"I meant it metaphorically, McGee. I don't think they actually do anything. I just play with them, you know, to relax."

"Well it looks like you can put away your Mike Mawher doll Abby." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"Metro confirmed Mawher's alibi?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

"He cleaned eight crime scenes over the past four days. Been surrounded by homicide detectives the entire time." Everyone sighed.

"Did any of the crime scenes match what we found at the Navy Lodge?" Kelly asked hopefully. She really wanted it to be Mikel so he would stop harassing her sister.

"Nope. Not even close." Tony told them.

"Then I'm off the hook." Abby said excitedly.

"Not necessarily. He could have had an accomplice." Ziva told them. Abby sighed.

"Oh, leave it to the assassin to rain on my parade."

"Or maybe it was just a lab accident. I mean really, who would want to kill Abby?" Tony suggested.

"You know, it's true. It's not like someone was after Tony." McGee said.

"Now that's a suspects list I wouldn't want to run down, again." Ziva said with a smirk.

"Ha ha! I think the joke's over. We get it." Tony said.

"And our suspect list, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, we don't have one." Ziva told him dejectedly. "But I can contact the local medical waste facilities and see if anyone reported a break-in."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said turning to look at Tony as Ziva picked up the phone.

"I'll run a background check on the Lodge employees. Maybe someone's got a vendetta against the cleaning staff." Tony said as he started typing. Gibbs nodded and turned to McGee.

"McGee?"

"Well, I can um . . . I can go check on . . . Boss, I'm not really sure what I should do." McGee admitted. Gibbs gave him a tiny smile.

"Go home. Take Abby and Kelly with you."

"Dad, I am fine! I only have one stalker and he has an alibi." Abby protested.

"And why do I have to go with them? I don't even have a stalker!" Kelly said standing up and looking at her father.

"I don't want either of you to be alone tonight. This may be about Abby or this could be about any one of us. And Kelly you have three reasons why someone would target you. You're Abby's sister and _my_ daughter. That's two right there. Plus you are a member of this team now and we've made lots of enemies over the years. So I don't want to hear another word of protest out of either of you. You both are going with McGee."

"Fine." The both said at the same time.

"Good. Now get out of here." Gibbs said. They all nodded and gathered up their stuff and left the office.

The ride to McGee's was quiet. When they got to his apartment the silence was broken by the simultaneous growling of their stomachs.

"I guess we forgot to get food back at the office." Kelly said with a laugh. They all smiled.

"Why don't you guys go find some clothes to change into and I'll make us something for dinner." McGee said.

"Thanks Timmy." Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she took Kelly's hand and led her into McGee's room. When they shut the door Kelly turned to her sister.

"Do you really think Mike is innocent?" she asked. Abby sighed and stopped rooting in the drawers.

"I don't know. But I'd like to think that at least I have the decency to pick a guy who is only a stalker and not a killer as well." Abby said handing some sweats and a t-shirt to her sister. Both girls got cleaned up then joined McGee in the living room to eat their dinner. When McGee went into his bedroom to get leaned up himself Abby snuck over to his computer and started playing. Kelly laughed and went over to join her.

"Nothing like a nice relaxing video game to calm the nerves. Pretty good, huh?" Abby said when McGee came back out and walked over to the girls.

"I've seen better. Did you change the refresh rate?" he asked looking at his computer over her shoulder.

"I downloaded new OpenGL drivers for you. You're getting a way higher FPS now." Abby smiled.

"But I was in the bedroom like a minute." McGee said confused.

"I also optimized your TCP-IP settings. Increased your throughput by fifty percent." Abby said with a sly smile. Kelly laughed. McGee rolled his eyes and turned off the monitor.

"Bedtime. I am going to take the sleeping bag." McGee said. Both Kelly and Abby looked at him with weird expressions.

"We're dating, Timmy." Abby said.

"Well I didn't know how comfortable Kelly would be in the sleeping bag so I figured you two could share."

"McGee that's sweet. But I'm fine with the sleeping bag." Kelly said. "Oh, I can't find my toothbrush! I think it fell out in your car." Kelly said standing and grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked stepping in front of Kelly.

"To get my toothbrush." She said as though it were obvious.

"No no no. You're not leaving the apartment." McGee said.

"Why not, McGee? We both know Dad is just being over-protective." Abby said.

"I'm not worried about the two of you. I'm worried about me, and if Gibbs finds out I let either you leave." McGee said looking at both of the girls.

"That's a really good point. You go." Kelly said stepping out of his way.

"I am not leaving you guys alone either."

"Fine, then. I'll just use your toothbrush." Kelly said with a smile. He glared at her and took his jacket off the hook and slipped on some shoes. He turned back towards the girls and glared at them.

"Don't open the door for anyone." He said closing the door behind him. They both laughed and turned away from the door when there was a knock. Kelly ran back to the door and opened it. McGee was on the other side. He gave a grunt and looked frustrated.

"What?" Kelly laughed.

I told you not to open the door for anyone!" McGee said coming back into the apartment.

"What'd you forget?" Abby asked.

"My keys?" McGee said walking over to the table and grabbing his keys.

"Why do you need keys if we're here?" Kelly asked.

"My car keys. Now listen to me, both of you. Do not open the door, okay? Not for anyone. Or I will tie you up."

"McGee! Not in front of Kelly." Abby said faking her shock, McGee blushed and left the apartment again. They both laughed and turned away from the door again. And like before they heard a knock. They both looked at each other and smiled, this time Abby running to the door and opening it. Both girls lost their smiles the moment the door opened and it revealed who was on the other side.

Mikel Mawher.

"Hi, Abby." He said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

FIVE

"Hey, I forgot how beautiful you are. I mean, up close, I mean." Mikel said as he walked into the apartment.

"What are you doing here, Mikel?" she asked grabbing Kelly's hand as they started to back up further into the apartment. Mikel closed the door behind him.

"You're in terrible danger." He said.

"I got that part." Abby said.

"Oh, no no. I'm here to save you." Mikel said reaching out for Abby.

"What are you saving me from, Mikel?" Abby asked.

"Why do you keep asking that after what happened in your lab?" Mikel asked.

"Oh, right. My lab." Abby said.

"How did you know about that?" Kelly asked throwing a chair at Mikel. He dodged it and came at them again.

"What did you do to McGee?" Abby asked.

"He'll have a headache when he wakes up in the morning."

"Oh god, McGee!" Abby shouted as she pushed Kelly towards the bedroom.

"There you go, playing the frightened victim again!" Mikel said.

"McGee!" both Abby and Kelly shouted.

"Casting me in the role as the big, bad psychopathic stalker."

"Believe me, the role is yours!" Abby yelled as she grabbed the handcuffs off the table.

"Well, I'm sick of it, okay? I thought almost dying in your lab would make you realize how much you cared about me and how much I care about you. But I realize I was wrong. Maybe I was foolish for trying and trying. And trying. But I'm telling you, you're going to thank me. Okay?" Abby lunged at him and cuffed him to the bookcase. "You still carry the handcuffs I gave you. That's really great 'cause I still have the key."

Abby and Kelly took off into the bedroom and locked the door.

"I'm never picking up a guy in a cemetery again." Abby said. Kelly gave her look.

"Ya think!" Kelly said.

"Listen, Abby, I just want to start over! Come on we'll go now and you'll be safe." Mikel said through the door.

"She's not going anywhere with you Mikel." Kelly yelled.

"Stay out of this Kelly this is between me and Abby." Mikel said pounding on the door making both Abby and Kelly jump.

"Mikel, go away!" Abby yelled.

"Abby we had fun, didn't we?" Mikel asked.

"Yeah, until you bugged my phone, you nut-job!"

"I could pick a lock, too. You forgot about that!" they heard Mikel say. They quickly moved away from the door and towards the bathroom both yelling at the top of their lungs.

"McGee!"

They locked the bathroom door just as they heard the bedroom door open. Both girls looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Why does McGee have nothing heavy in his bathroom?" Kelly asked. Just as she said it both she and Abby stopped and turned towards the toilet. They heard the bathroom door start to shake and Abby lunged for the toilet both girls carefully climbing on the seat.

They heard the pounding stop as sirens wailed in the distance. Abby and Kelly smiled at each other.

"Someone must have called the cops. Do you think it's ok to go out yet?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, he's probably long gone. He doesn't want the cops to get him." Abby said. "Come on, we need to find Tim."

Abby put down the cover for the back of the toilet and both girls carefully climbed off the toilet holding hands as they cautiously approached the door. They peaked out and Abby saw that the window in the bedroom was open.

"He's gone. Come on." Abby said pulling Kelly out of the bedroom and into the hallway. They saw a neighbor kneeling over a man laying in the hallway. Abby dropped Kelly's hand and ran towards him.

"Tim!" she ran up next to him. The neighbor looked up at her.

"Are you guys alright? I heard an awful racket coming from the apartment and when I came out to get a closer listen I saw him on the floor so I called 911. I know he is a federal agent so I told them when I called." The older woman said. Abby smiled at her.

"Thank you. We're fine now. Kelly go back in the apartment and get me a wet cloth for Tim. We need him to be awake when Dad comes barreling in here." Abby said. Kelly nodded and ran back to the apartment. When Kelly got back she handed the wet cloth to Abby who placed it on McGee's neck and face. When the cold water hit his face, McGee shot up.

"Abby!" he called out.

"I'm here Timmy." Abby said.

"Mikel was here he caught me off guard. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah. He tried to convince me to leave with him. I cuffed him to the bookcase but he got out and the he picked the lock on the bedroom door and tried to break down the bathroom door." Abby told him as two police men and a paramedic came up the stairs.

"Is everyone alright, we got a call from someone saying that a federal agent was injured and there was a disturbance coming from his apartment." The officer asked.

"The federal agent would be me. And I'm fine. Just a headache and probably a wicked bruise. And if you let me make a call to my boss I'm sure he can explain." McGee said standing up. Kelly handed him a phone. He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." He sighed as he dialed the number. "Gibbs is going to kill me." He said as he listened to it ring.

"No he won't. You were unconscious, what could you have done?" Abby said.

"Exactly. I was unconscious. Because I left the apartment, without my gun, when I knew Mikel was out there. He's going to kill me."

"_McGee! Are Abby and Kelly alright?"_ Gibbs asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah boss, they're fine. Mikel was here though."

"_Was McGee?"_

"Kelly left her toothbrush in the car and when I went out to get it Mikel got the jump on me and knocked me out. He tried to get Abby to leave with him, I don't know what happened but Abby and Kelly managed to hide from him and he got away when my neighbor called the cops."

"_We're almost there McGee don't move."_ Gibbs said as he snapped the phone shut. McGee sighed and pushed end.

"Yup. I'm dead."

"Sir we found something outside I think you need to see." A police officer said. The three looked at each other and followed him outside the building and started heading in the direction of McGee's car. When they saw his car they all gasped. Abby clutching onto Kelly and going pale. All of McGee's windows were smashed and hanging from his rearview mirror was two voodoo dolls. One made to look like Abby and the other looking very similar to McGee. They both were covered in red paint and each had a little noose around their necks.

"Oh god." Abby said as she started backing up towards the apartment. Kelly held tight to her sister. She had known Mikel was this crazy but to threaten her like this. It scared her even more than she already was. She couldn't even imagine what her sister must be feeling. When she saw her dad's car pull into the parking lot, she sighed. She was glad they could get out of here. She walked Abby over to the curb so they could sit and wait for their dad and the rest of the team to finish up with the cops.

Gibbs walked over to his two girls and sat next to Abby on the curb.

"You don't need to say it. I know. You were right. He is dangerous. I believe you now." Abby said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to say it. What I was going to say is that Ziva is going to take you back to the navy yard. You two are not to leave there until we find him. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs said to his daughter.

"Yes." Kelly said as Abby nodded.

"I mean it. Not even to go out to the car."

"We got it dad." Kelly said again.

"Good. Now get going. We are going to finish up here and we'll be back soon. Just stay with Ziva." Gibbs said as he helped Abby and Kelly up off the curb and led them over to Ziva's car.

The whole way to the navy yard all three girls were silent.

"I honestly didn't think he had it in him." Abby said after a long time of staring out window.

"I know abbs. But I promise you that he won't get to you. Gibbs will find him and make sure he never comes near you again." Ziva said.

"I know but you guys can't protect me and look for Mikel at the same time." Abby said.

"True but you Abby, are one heck of a fighter. Do I need to remind you of chip?" Ziva said.

"Yeah but I had things to defend myself with. Like lab equipment and my caf-pow and other things."

"I have a stun gun in my desk you can have." Ziva said. Abby gave her a tiny smile.

"Thanks." Abby sighed. They rode the rest of the way to the navy yard in silence. When they reached the NCIS building Abby could see director Shepard and three other agents waiting out front for them. As soon as Abby and Kelly were both out of the car director Shepard gave them each a hug.

"I'm glad you both are ok. Let's get you out of sight." She said as Ziva and the other agents ushered them all into the building. When they got into the bullpen Ziva sat Abby down at her desk and handed her the stun gun.

"Since we are giving self defense gifts, Abby I want you to have these. The mace is from Cynthia and the knuckles are mine." Jenny said as she handed them to Abby.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm just going to hide out in my lab if that's ok." Abby said.

"Sure, you should be safe in here as long as you don't leave." Ziva said.

"Thanks." Abby said as she stood up and made her way to the back elevator with Kelly not far behind her.

When the elevator doors closed Abby sunk down to the floor.

Kelly sat down next to her pulling her knees to her chest. The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. Kelly looked over at Abby.

"We gonna get out?"

Abby shook her head no.

"Ok. We just gonna stay in the elevator then?"

Abby nodded her head yes.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me." Kelly said as she leaned her head against the cool wall of the elevator.


End file.
